The Messenger of Truth
by Lovely Lady Lunatic
Summary: It isn't a good idea to bargain with the devil. Or God, for that matter. Everyone knows this. So why, WHY did I do it anyways? Rated T for potty mouths and some violence.


**Lovely Lady Lunatic:** After reading a review from my buddy Master Mushroom King, I decided that The Medium didn't have enough flow to it. He and I have now come up with an improved (hopefully) version of The Medium called The Messenger of Truth. If you haven't read The Medium yet...good. Don't.

This story is in the manga world. It begins… In Hell. *DOOM DOOM DOOOM….*

I own nothing, and reviews are very much appreciated, but not if you're gonna tell me how much better The Medium was than this because I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT. Thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.

.

.

_20 years ago in the depths of Hell, a demon named Chander was born. Chander was a beautiful, powerful young demon. Unfortunately, as he was born into a clan of demons who were constantly at war, he was murdered when he was only 7. _

_When a demon is killed while in Hell, they are sent to the Abyss, which is where humans who are sent to Hell go. However, unlike humans, if a demon possesses enough strength and will power, said demon might be able to climb out of the terrible darkness and be reborn. This is what Chander did. But, as though bad luck were a magnet to the young demon, Chander proceeded to die 8 more times. Ironically, upon the ninth time, instead of being reborn into his original form like normal, he was transformed into a little black kitten._

_This fate was not as terrible as it seems, for although Chander loathed the weak looking new form, he still possessed all of his former abilities. The other demons did not know this and foolishly let their guards down when he was around. He was able to assassinate his way to the top and become one of the most powerful demons in Hell. But that was not enough for Chander. He wanted his old form back._

_And that was why he sought out the Truth._

.

_I can see why only the bravest of us travel this way, _Chander thought dryly as he made his way to the place where the Truth was said to reside. The place was disturbingly close to the Abyss, not to mention it was a month long walk from the demon city. Chander was exhausted, but the thought of returning to his old self kept him moving.

_What is that? _Chander stopped. _A light?_ He started walking again, very cautiously, wary of an ambush. His red eyes narrowed when he finally reached the source of light; a massive, but empty throne.

"_Greetings, little one." _

Chander hissed and spun around, claws unsheathing.

Behind him was a figure that seemed insubstantial. It lacked a face, but it was somehow smiling.

"_Forgive me, little one. Did I startle you?" _The creature giggled.

Chander's tail twitched in irritation. _"I assume you are the Truth?" _He asked, retracting his claws.

It clapped its hands together happily. _"Oh, you are a smart little demon, aren't you? Yes, I am the Truth."_

_Wonderful. The Truth turns out to be a psychopath._ Chander sighed. _"Then you know why I have come."_

Truth's grin grew, if possible, even wider. _"I do. And you know that there is a price to pay if you are to get what you want. Equivalent exchange, little one."_

Chander had been ready for this. The Truth was notorious for this kind of thing. _"What do you want from me?"_

The Truth looked pleased and drifted to its throne. Seating itself and crossing its legs, it sighed. _"First of all, you must know that there is one who seeks to absorb everything in order to make himself stronger, including myself."_

Chander snorted. _"You fear a mortal? Squash him like a bug, you'd probably enjoy it, just as you probably enjoyed turning me into a feline."_

"_What, you didn't see the humor in it? Cats have 9 lives, you see, and because you died 9 times-"_

"_GET ON WITH THE DEMAND." _Chander snarled, unamused.

"_I can't just squash him, as fun as that would be, because if I did I would be going against my own laws." _Truth sighed. _"However, I have the two perfect candidates for destroying him, and you are one of them."_

"_I see. And who is the other?" _Chander asked, curious.

Truth clapped his hands and a piece of paper appeared out of thin air. Reading from it, Truth said, _"Sasha Arnette, 16 years old. Crossed through the gate at age 10. Lost: Memory. Gained: Psychokinesis." _Truth looked at Chander. _"I have already spoken to her. She has accepted on condition that I return her memories. She will be your assistant."_

Chander bristled. _"You expect me to be able to work with a human girl with the experience and maturity of a 6 year old? Surely you have a better option!"_

The Truth just smiled at the angry kitten. _"You and Sasha are the only ones I trust for this job. Protest all you want, but this is my deal. Will you accept?"_

"_I have no other choice." _Chander grumbled.

"_Excellent." _The truth beamed. _"Now, there is a catch. The one you hunt is without sin."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yes. He managed to separate himself from his sins and forced human vessels to take them. These vessels are now his minions, doing his biding and relishing in the chaos and misery that they cause. I seriously doubt they remember who they once were." _The Truth sounded saddened about this. _"You and Sasha must exorcise them if you are to save them. Their names are Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Greed, and Sloth. Once they are gone, our enemy will be much easier to destroy."_

The Truth got off of its throne and approached Chander. _"So, little one, are you ready?"_

Chander glared. _"You know I am."_

_._

_._

_As much as Hell sucked, Earth is worse. _Chander glared at the hideously bright sun hanging in the endless sky. Truth had sent him to a tiny island called Shaloma or something. It was… peaceful. TOO peaceful. _How do humans bear it? And where was the girl that I'm supposed to meet? Truth said she'd be around here-_

His musings were interrupted by a loud sigh. He glanced at the sound and stopped. It was an exotic looking girl with tanned skin, blood red hair, and large lavender eyes. She was tall and well built, but there was something about her demeanor that made her seem childish. She was sprawled on the steps of (presumably her) house.

_"Sasha Arnette." _He called, approaching her. She glanced up. Her strange eyes widened as she stared at him. Uncomfortable, he squirmed slightly. _"What is your problem?" _He demanded.

She blinked, and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Wow, YOU'RE my guide? I guess Truth isn't very serious about saving the world after all!" She gasped, clutching her sides.

Chander flared. _"How dare you! I am one of the highest ranking demons in Hell!"_

She snorted. "So, Hell is a petting zoo?"

_"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?" _He yowled.

She giggled. "Don't get all mad, Fluffy. You can't really blame me for bein' surprised. I was expecting a really tall, vampire-ish sort of guy. You aren't exactly the stereotypical demon."

Chander sniffed. _"I seriously doubt that such an immature mortal will be able to save my master."_

Sasha stuck her tongue out. "Meany! I'm not immature!"

_"My point exactly."_

"For such a cute kitty cat, you aren't very nice, Fluffy…"

_"The name's Chander!"_

"I'm never gonna be able to remember that, so why bother?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, where are we off to?"

_"…Amestris. Have you ever heard of it?" _

"Nope! But you're my guide, right? So, guide me!" She bounced up and down happily.

Chander's ears flattened in annoyance. _"Have you got a boat?"_

"I sure do!" She pointed proudly at the saddest little fishing boat Chander had ever seen. It sat, looking pathetic, on the sandy white shoreline. It was tied to a large palm tree.

Chander glared at Sasha. _"Do you really think that tiny hunk of wood will bear us across the sea to Amestris?"_

She looked confused. "Why wouldn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. _"Hopeless." _He muttered. He set his little paws on the boat. There was a flash, and then the palm tree was gone, and the once pitiable boat was reborn.

Sasha stared. "That is the scariest looking boat I have ever seen. It looks like a ghost ship or something! Couldn't you have made it cuter?"

_"Oh, grow up. It's better than your old one."_ Chander snapped impatiently. _"Now come on. We have work to do."_

.

.

_This girl is SO. ANNOYING. _Chander thought as his claws dug into the thinly padded seat of the train. Since the start of their journey, she hadn't stopped talking ONCE. She even talked in her SLEEP. And she was attracting a lot of attention, too. Her hair and eye color stood out. Then again, with his red eyes, Chander wasn't exactly one to talk.

Cutting her monologue short, Chander snapped, _"I need some fresh air. Stay put, and don't talk to anyone." _

With this, he leapt out of the window and lithely climbed onto the roof of the train. _Ah… Finally, some peace._ Satisfied, he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. He was just starting to drift off when he was startled by a loud gunshot, followed by a yelp. He looked back to see a short blonde stagger, clutching his foot. Then the blonde slipped and fell off the train.

Chander set his paws, and a platform burst out of the side of the train, catching the boy. He scrambled back onto the roof, looking around, obviously puzzled.

"Hello?…Um, whoever just saved me, thanks. I appreciate it." The blonde called. He was wearing a gaudy red coat that looked much too big for him and his hair was in a girly braid, but for some reason Chander felt that he could trust him, and he had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts.

_"You should be more careful, little stowaway." _Chander mewed, trotting up to the boy. The boy froze.

"What. The. Hell." He forced out, clearly trying not to panic. Chander smiled, showing sharp little teeth.

_"You needn't fear me. I am but a simple chimera." _He lied smoothly.

"A chimera? How does that explain the fact that you're talking?" The boy's golden eyes narrowed.

Chander shrugged. _"I was originally a human. That is why I can do alchemy. My name is Chander. Who might you be, little one?"_

The blonde flared. "My name is Edward, and DON'T CALL ME SMALL."

Chander snickered. _"A tad sensitive, are we? Anyhow Edward, would you mind telling me why you're on the roof?"_

"You first." Edward grumbled, still looking pissed.

_"Gladly. I was taking refuge up here from the incessant babbling of my companion, Sasha."_

"Really. Well, I'm up here because a bunch of gun-wielding goons have hijacked the train and took an important general hostage."

_"…Funny. Seriously, why are you up here?"_

"I'm telling the truth!" Ed said furiously. "And if your friend is inside, then she's in danger!"

_"Ah, shit." _Chander sighed. _"How did I know that this girl would be troublesome? Very well, I shall join you in adventure. Thank me later. Where to?"_

Ed looked a bit apprehensive. "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, you're just a kitten…"

_"WHERE. TO?"_

"…Right. First up is to recapture the engine room. Come on!" He took off running, Chander at his heels.

When they finally reached the place, Chander nimbly climbed to the window and peeked in. There were two armed guards and two sullen workers inside.

"I got this." Ed whispered. He pulled the bullet that had been lodged in his automail foot out of his pocket and tossed it through the window. When the guards turned to see what had caused the noise, Ed lunged in and kicked one in the face while Chander slashed at the other's leg. The two workers joined in, beating the hijackers with shovels until they were unrecognizable.

When they finally finished that up, they climbed back onto the roof only to be face with yet another gunman. Frustrated, Ed clapped his hands and made a cannon appear and fired it at the terrified hijacker.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to the tender?" one of the workers from the engine room howled. "That's the life of the train!"

"Ah! Sorry!" Ed yelped, reverting the cannon back.

_"Tender?" _Chander was puzzled. Ed pulled out some chalk from his pocket and drew a quick diagram of the train. Chander looked at it thoughtfully. _"You know, that's a lot of water. They don't need __all__ of it, do they?"_

They looked at each other and grinned evilly.

.

.

"Attention, all criminals." Ed shouted into the oddly shaped megaphone. "We have captured the engine room and the rear cars. All that is left is this car. Please release the hostages and surrender yourselves. Failure to do so and we will remove you by force."

_He's good at this. _Chander thought approvingly as someone, probably the leader, shouted back defiantly. Chander sighed and leapt onto Ed's shoulder. Calling into the megaphone, he said in a bored tone, _"Passengers, you would do well as to shelter yourselves. I'm afraid we are going to have to use violence to remove these imbeciles."_

Then they proceeded to transmute a giant water pipe and used it to flood the car.

Ed hopped onto the other car and hopped in through the skylight. "THIS PUNK!" Chander heard the leader roar, followed by the sound of a scuffle and a large crash.

"Is he a pirate?" Chander heard a childish voice ask curiously. _You've got to be kidding me. That can't be…_ He jumped into the car.

Sasha was perched on the shoulders of a giant… tin man. _Okay then…_

"Chander! You're back!" She squealed happily. "Look!" She pointed at several men who were floating helplessly along behind her. "I caught the bad men!"

_"Well, at least you are capable of defending yourself." _Chander sighed. Ed was gaping.

"What kind of alchemy is that?" He demanded, pointing at the struggling criminals.

Sasha giggled. "Silly, this is psychokinesis, not alchemy! There's a difference, you know."

Ed looked puzzled at her manner of speech. The tin man said, "Ed, Sasha doesn't have memories from the first ten years of her life. That's why she acts a bit… young. Are you Fluffy?" He asked, turning to the demon.

_"It's CHANDER, actually." _Chander hissed through gritted teeth. _"Who might you be?"_

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother. Nice to meet you!"

Chander stared. _"__Little__ brother?"_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU THOUGHT FOR SURE HE'D BE THE OLDER ONE?"

_"You, obviously."_

Sasha laughed. "Train rides are fun!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

REVIEWWWW! PLEEAASSEE!


End file.
